grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Chase Wiki:About
About this wiki Hello and welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! A FANDOM website based on anything about the Korean MMORPG game ''Grand Chase!'' Created in 2008, our purpose is to give you information, guides and everything you need to know about the game! We strive and do our best to update and give you as much information for new and old Grand Chase players. Grand Chase used to have an online game of the same name and recently has given us a mobile game Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, and various spin-offs. If you're new to this wiki, please don't be afraid to edit and help Grand Chase Wiki grow! About Grand Chase itself Rules and administration Grand Chase Wiki has been here for a long time, and we have users and admins monitoring this website when we can. Our current active admins are User:Ellie Sieghart, User:AugustHunt, and User:Shiningclaw, but we also have other non-admin users who help us. We are quite strict on our rules in this Wiki so please, user or not, please do follow our etiquette and rules: Things you need to know before doing something: *New/unregistered users can edit any articles except those that are protected by the administrators. * This Wiki is based on information for Grand Chase North America Server, and all Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser information are based on the North America, Latin America, Europe, Southeast Asia, Japan and the Philippines servers. * Spoilers for the story of Grand Chase are added to the Wiki. If you do not wish to be spoiled, please leave the article that contains as such immediately. * All official artworks of Grand Chase are free to use. * We have links for Private Servers if you want to play the PC version of Grand Chase. * We have links different server versions of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. * You are free to comment on the articles, but please refer to rules too. * You are free to comment or leave a message wall to users and admins. Rules of this Wiki * Your article information must be precise and accurate. **If you created an article in this wiki, one of the admins will check on its credibility, and if it's legitimate, admins and users would help out expanding that said article. **Do not put any information that are not accurate or misinformation about the game or any of the articles. If your information is credible, it must be confirmed that it's from the game or have a source material from it. * Do not create a FANDOM account just to vandalize, harass or troll. **Vandalism that includes nonsensical or gibberish content, messing up the articles and putting comments that are discriminatory and insulting in the articles. **We do not allow users who would harass a FANDOM user or the administration. Trolling is not allow in this website too. If you have problems with a said user, please contact FANDOM administration or Grand Chase Wiki admins, or talk about it by yourselves. **We allow comments in all articles of this Wiki, but please do not comment on articles that are not above our rules' standards. *Do not insert or upload photos that are sexual and offensive. **We only put official arts made by the artists of Grand Chase. We also do not allow putting fanarts in articles, even in our Galleries. Fanarts are copyrighted materials and should not be inserted in articles, with or without permission to the artist. Please refrain from posting photos of yourself too. *Do not put links that are spams, pornographic, offensive and violating to the user's privacy. *You are not allowed to edit users' profiles other than to your own one. Warrant and Warnings If any of these rules are violated, the admin will be given a warning depends on whatever violation it is. * For registered FANDOM users, first violation will be a warning from an admin. Second violation is a 3-day or 1 week ban from this Wiki depending on the violation. Third violation is a ban that lasted a year. If the user does these again after the ban has lifted for the fourth time or so, we'll be giving the user a permanent ban and IP block. * For unregistered FANDOM users, we will heavily give a user a ban that last a week or a year depends on the violation of the rules. We do not want anonymous users messing up the Wiki. * If you see someone doing these violations, please contact the admin and we'll see what we can do. * When you're banned in the Wiki, you are not allowed to create another account. Guides on editing * Wikia Shared Help * Content Helps * Tutorial on editing articles Questions If you have any questions about something, please don't hesitate to contact us or leave a comment here! We'll be glad to help! Thank you so much for reading! edited by [[User:Ellie Sieghart] on July 11th, 2019, 4:38 JST]